The Ugly Truth
by waffles like maple syrup
Summary: Another school year has finished, and Paul Blofis has been added to the family. More adventure, more drama: Can Paul be trusted and told a secret? Is there another quest in stock for the half-bloods? I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.
1. Shock

"I'm home, mom!", I yelled as I entered my mom and my small apartment. The last day of school had ended, and I was looking forward to camp more than usual. Grover and Annabeth would be coming to pick me up and together, we'd take a taxi (which, much to my dismay, would be The Gray Sister's Taxi).

"Are you finished our _blue_ snacks???", I walked into our "white-and-wood" styled kitchen. My mom, Sally, had been known for making blue meals. Even though she had pretty much proved her point that "Food can be any colour, including blue", she kept on with her habit.

"Oh hi honey! Are you getting ready for-", Sally beamed as she was cutting some parsley. Suddenly, her husband and my new dad, Paul Blofis, entered the room. She continued on, "_camp_?". Both mom and I smiled weakly, as we were thinking about the same thing.

It had been a whole month since the marriage, I thought. We HAD to tell Paul the truth. Though what if he couldn't handle it, or didn't believe it? I could picture it now. It could be as bad as Smelly Gabe! And by the way, Smelly Gabe was NOT pretty…. And he still isn't!

Sally smiled at Paul, signaling one moment. He probably understood her, since he knew I would be going to some summer camp, and she'd want to reassure herself that he would be alright. A normal Mom thing to do, Paul probably decided.

"Hun? I packed everything when you were at school. Riptide should be right in your pocket, I'm assuming. Grover and Annabeth are waiting downstairs. But I have one thing to ask you, and it's not about me changing my or your last name to Blofis. Should we –", Sally whispered.

"Tell Paul? I know mom. I've been frustrated about it too. I think he ought to know – keeping secrets isn't my thing", I read mom's mind.

Together, we carried my suitcase and duffel bag. It was the time I was most anxious about – and most scared about.

"C'mon Perc. Uhh, Paul, Percy's taxi is here.", Sally looked down.

"Wait!", I ordered, alarming Paul. "I have something to say. I'm not what you think I am".

"What are you talking about, Percy?", Paul questioned. "I knew there was something different about you – you weren't lying when you said that you didn't burn the school down. Even if you did, it wouldn't be on purpose. And what about that guy who came to your birthday party? Actually, both guys? One was like very hyper and the other ones' name was POSEIDON!".

'I have an explanation for that, Paul-", I started.

Paul came closer to me and grabbed his hand gently. "You can call me Dad… Perc", Paul nervously stared at me.

"Okay", I blankly said. I shivered. I really wasn't used to those kind of moments…

"Umm, so Dad, gotta know that… I'm demi-god. The Ancient Greek Olympians exist. So do monsters, Cyclopes, titans and other creatures. And not to startle you, but, Kronos is trying to take over the world", I grabbed my duffel bag and glanced at the shocked Paul Blofis. Suddenly, Paul's shock turned into a smile.

*******************

"I'm outta here. You guys must be mad. But one thing I'm right about: your 'half-brother' is an immature giant?"; I thought this was what Paul was going to say.

"Good to know. Perseus Jackson, meet Paulterai Blofishia, I'm your half-brother."


	2. Escapé

"NO WAY!!! Poseidon didn't tell me that my mortal dad isn't mortal! And that he's his SON!", I wiggled around queasily. "But you know what… I think I can live with it!", I nodded.

"Percy you GOT TO BE kidding me! I was fooling around. You know, playing along with what would probably be your drama assignment.", Paul walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"No! You don't get it! I WASN'T lying! Want proof?", I was to tears now. I ran towards mom, and started bawling in her lap.

"Percy-", Paul started.

"NO! YOU'RE JUST LIKE SMELLY GABE. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THIS IS JUST GONNA MAKE MY LIFE WORSE. THIS WORLD IS A LIE. UGH! JUST LEAVE ALREADY!", Percy screamed.

"PERCY! We've been waiting downstairs but you never came!", Grover and Annabeth opened the apartment door. They looked up at guilty Paul, down at me, still crying. Sally was just sitting there, not knowing what to say.

"Umm, we're sorry. I think we disturbed you", Annabeth said, although she could say things like "Oh my gods, are you okay Percy!".

"No, no Annabeth. It won't be necessary to leave. Come on Percy, time to go to camp.", Sally said quietly.

"WAIT! You know what Perc? Sally?", Paul sighed heavily. "I believe you".

"Forget it, Paul.", I said grimly, heading out the door. "Anyone can say that. Nice knowing you. Mom will book you a cab so you can go back to wherever you came from."

Trying to avoid knowing his want to tell me something, I signaled to Annabeth and Grover to come downstairs into the cab. So we did, all of us in a bad mood, me feeling guilty, mad and sad. I just wanted to go back to my REAL home: Camp Half-Blood. Who cares if Clarisse would still give me dirty looks? I needed to get away from Blofish!


End file.
